THE LEGEND OF CHER AMI
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: A INSPIRING TRUE STORY OF HOPE GRANTED BY A PRAYER ON THE WINGS OF A DOVE.


Prelude

I decided to write of legends to inspire and so this story I hope you enjoy. I have been fascinated by birds my whole life. I grew up surrounded by animals, birds and reptiles and still retain a incubator that was once my mothers. She used to hand raise baby birds. Not wild birds but usually doves and cockatiels. Their love at such a young age amazed me. When I was old enough I was given my own bird. A Pekin duck named Ralph. I never knew until I was older about imprinting, but felt the love bonds that birds share. This is a true story.

I plan to add more amazing animal stories such as Elsa, Hochiko, Coco, Christian ... and many many more.

The Legend of Cher Ami

His name is french for dear friend. In his life he gain millions. Cher Ami was one of the four hundred and forty two carrier pigeons used the area of Verdun during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive.

Cher Ami was not a pet but a vital messenger used to relay messages. Unfortunatly he along with others like " President Wilson" and "Mocker" were known to be transporting messages and targeted by rapid gunfire. Cher Ami and his fine feathered friends were now soldiers in a bloody war.

Cher Ami flew twelve missions. He was used by Major Whittlesey of "The Liberty Divison." The battalion had discovered they were surrounded by enemy troops near a hill. The majot sent out several pigeons to alert their comrades of their location but by nightfall feared the birds did not make it.

The fell under rapid enemy fire and even fire from their own forces. His men of five hundred dwindled down to around two hundred that were not wounded or dead. His last hopes lay in his hands. He looked down at Cher Ami and tossed him in the air. The bird floated on a wing and a prayer and fluttered toward the nearby camp as the soldiers watched. Rapid gunfire rang out as the tiny bird darted back and forth. The men stared in fright as the tiny bird waverd and sank then lifted up into the sky high above the range of guns. (Please let him make it!) The prayed in silence.

And the little bird did just that. His arrival was announced by the jingle of a tiny bell. The soldier found the pigon laying upside down in the coop covered in his own blood. He looked dead. He lifted the warm body and one eye blinked. He was alive! The capsule was still attached to a shredded leg. It read "We are along the road parallel to 276.4. Our own artillery is dropping a barrage directly on us. For heaven's sake stop it!"

It was later told that Cher Ami flew twenty five miles in twenty five minutes to deliver that message. He arrived with a bullet that had pierced his chest and yet he managed to fly on. Doctors treated him as best they could but were not able to save his leg. They discovered he had been blinded in one eye, shot in the breastbone and that his leg was almost severed in two.

He was awarded the medal of honor of the 77th infantry and the French Croix de guerre. The most important part that I am sure you are wondering is did he live. Yes. He lived on. He was given a handcrafted wood leg and news of his bravery traveled well past his soldiers of the liberty division. General John G. Pershing personally met Cher Ami before he returned to France.

The legend of this brave bird can be found in short stories, poems, articles and the best is visible in the Smithsonian Institute where he stands.

The power of raw determination is endless. The pull of going home...

All alone Cher Ami flaps in a war zone filled with gunfire, smoke, loud noises and debris.  
He only knows...Home.

Home to a warm hand, food and shelter...

Home ...where he will deliver his message bloody and almost dead. A messsage that saved hundreds of lives.

His is a story of triumph and of hope.

"Cher Ami, how do you do!  
Listen, let me talk to you;  
I'll not hurt you, don't you see?  
Come a little close to me.

Little scrawny blue and white Messenger for men who fight,  
Tell me of the deep, red scar,  
There, just where no feathers are.

What about your poor left leg?  
Tell me, Cher Ami, I beg.  
Boys and girls are at a loss,  
How you won that Silver Cross.

"The finest fun that came to me Was when I went with Whittlesey;  
We marched so fast, so far ahead!  
'We all are lost,' the keeper said;

'Mon Cher Ami-that's my dear friend-  
You are the one we'll have to send;  
The whole battalion now is lost,  
And you must win at any cost.'

So with the message tied on tight;  
I flew up straight with all my might,  
Before I got up high enough,  
Those watchfull guns began to puff.

Machine-gun bullets came like rain,  
You'd think I was an aeroplane;  
And when I started to the rear,  
My! the shot was coming near!

But on I flew, straight as a bee;  
The wind could not catch up with me,  
Until I dropped out of the air,  
Into our own men's camp, so there!"

But, Cher Ami, upon my word,  
You modest, modest little bird;  
Now don't you know that you forgot?  
Tell how your breast and leg were shot.

"Oh, yes, the day we crossed the Meuse,  
I flew to Rampont with the news;  
Again the bullets came like hail,  
I thought for sure that I should fail.

The bullets buzzed by like a bee,  
So close, it almost frightened me;  
One struck the feathers of this sail,  
Another went right through my tail.

But when I got back to the rear,  
I found they hit me, here and here;  
But that is nothing, never mind;  
Old Poilu, there is nearly blind.

I only care for what they said,  
For when they saw the way I bled,  
And found in front a swollen lump,  
The message hanging from this stump;

The French and Mine said, 'Tres bien,'  
Or 'Very good'-American.  
'Mon Cher Ami, you brought good news;  
Our Army's gone across the Meuse!

You surely had a lucky call!  
And so I'm glad. I guess that's all.  
I'll sit, so pardon me, I beg;  
It's hard a-standing on one leg!" by Harry Webb Farrington

"Cher Ami" and Poems From France Rough & Brown Press, 1920

Cher Ami died of multiple war wounds on June 13, 1919 not yet a year after he had completed his service to the United States Army Signal Corps. His body may be viewed at the Museum of American History, Smithsonian Institution, Washington, D.C. with the French Croix de Guerre from the French government.

A rumor is that he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross. Though there is ample documentation that General John J. Pershing did in fact, award a "silver medal" to the brave carrier pigeon. One thing we can all can agree on is this little tiny bird inspired us with his determination. He remains an honorable reminder of how hope prevails even in the most trying of times.


End file.
